


i’m right where you left me

by JustAPersonReading



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, No beta we die like pietro, Past Character Death, Song: right where you left me (Taylor Swift), Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, inspired by a taylor swift song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPersonReading/pseuds/JustAPersonReading
Summary: All she felt was loss. Her boys were all dead, she doesn’t understand why.————A glimpse into how Wanda Maximoff deals with her grief over the years. Inspired by Taylor Swift and no sleep.
Relationships: Billy Kaplan & Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff & Tommy Shepherd & Vision, Billy Kaplan & Wanda Maximoff & Tommy Shepherd, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	i’m right where you left me

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for the pain, but I spent two days on this. All mistakes are mine.

| _“Friends break up, friends get married, strangers get born strangers get buried.”_ | 

Wanda hadn’t meant to cause all of this death, she hadn’t meant to break up the Avengers, and she certainly hadn’t planned to fall for Vision. Yet here she was, fighting the Avengers, a team she never quite fit into, and Vision, someone she had grown to love dearly.

| _”Trends change rumors fly through new skies but I’m right where you left me”_ |  
  


Everything was different, she was on run. After the “civil war” she had ran. She want a monster, yet her power made her seem like one. She felt stuck, she had lost Pietro and now she was out, lost in the world. But she had Vision.

| _”Matches burn after the other, pages turn and stick to each other, wages earned and lessons learned but I’m right where you left me”_ | 

Wanda had worked on control of her powers, but always with Pietro. He kept her grounded and helped the power grow slowly. But now the barries were coming down she she couldn’t stop it. Her barriers werent just falling, some people, like Vision, were phasing through.

| _”Help I’m still at the restaurant, still sitting in a corner I haunt, cross legged in the dim light they say what a sad sight.”_ |

Wanda has been given her own room at the compound, she hadn’t decorated beyond a photo of her and Pietro, a tv, and red bed sheets. She still felt as though she was in Sokovia, that this new shelter wouldn’t last. She didn’t eat much, she never had, Pieter always needed more, he wasn’t born with speed, but he was born with high metabolism. She still shuts off the lights early and uses the light of the TV at night. Old habits die hard, she assumes. She’s still at the same place as she was at 12 years old. Waiting for a time explode, except she was the bomb this time.   
  


| _”I swear you could feel a hairpin drop, right when I felt the moment stop, glass shattered on the white cloth everybody moved on”_ | 

All Wanda could feel was pain. Pietro was gone, that’s all she knew. No one else cared, or was in mourning. Why would they be, they didn’t know him, she could still feel the moment when she couldn’t feel him. Nothing else mattered, all she felt was loss. It was worse than when her parents died, worse than being in the streets, worse than the experiments. Because she had him. And no one else can understand her pain.

| _”I stayed there, dust collected on my pinned up hair, they expected me to find somewhere some perspective but I sat and stared right where you left me”|_

Wanda didn’t leave her room much at the compound, preferring to watch sitcoms all day. She only really interacted with Vision, whom she had formed a bond with, and Steve and Natasha, occasionally. Most of the time she was alone. She had been used to an inseparable friend since birth and now, well she was all alone. Still feeling the same pain as she felt when the bullets ripped through his body. 

| _“You left me no, you left me no, you left me no choice but to stay here forever_ _you left me, you left me no, you left me no, you left me no choice but to stay here forever”_ _|_

He was gone. Dead. Deceased. Passed on. Expired. Killed. Murdered. By one thing. One person. And Wanda wanted to make them pay. They took Pietro, they got him killed. They deserved nothing. So Wanda let go of the control she had worked so hard to build. Let the red rip them to shreds. She let all of it go.   
  
| _”Did you hear about the girl who lives in delusion time went on for everyone else she won’t know it, she’s still 23 inside her fantasy how it was supposed to be.”_ |

Twice. She had to watch him be ripped away from her. Once, she did it herself. They had planned a life together. A small town lot, for the two of them. Something they could use “to grow old in.” She didn’t even have his body, S.W.O.R.D wouldn’t hand it over. Wanda felt all of the pain coming out at once, so she let go. She created a perfect home for herself.

| _”Breakups happen everyday you don’t have to lose it, she’s still 23 inside her fantasy and your sitting in front of me”|_

Vision stood I front of her. She had wanted him so bad, she made him appear, some how. Not that it mattered, she had him. They had a home, a new life, a perfect life she had grown up watching on TV in Sokovia. For once, even though it may not be real, since Pietro’s death she felt truly happy with her life. It no longer was a void of love, it was filled with it.

| _”At the restaurant when I was still the one you wanted ,cross legged in the dim light, they sad what a sad sight, I could feel the mascara run, you told me that you met someone glass shattered on the white cloth, everybody moved on.”_ |

No one was there for her, they all had either died, or just didn’t care. Only 4 people in the world had ever loved her. Her parents, Pietro, and Vision. The thing I s Wanda didn’t like to cry about this. She kept in bottled up until and explosion. Which is how she ended up in a fake reality, which was crumbling around her. Fighting with Vision. The fights were truly painful, but she had him, that’s all that mattered. And she had Pietro, he wasn’t her Pietro, he wasn’t her Pietro, but he could ease the grief of losing hers. To top it all off she had two beautiful boys. They always made her day better. She had lost 4 people, but she had found 4 more to ease the pain. It wasn’t her 4, but I was 4.

| _”Help I’m still at the restaurant, still sitting in a corner I haunt. Cross legged in the dim light they say what a sad sight.”_ |

Wanda felt everything crumble, the world she had made, her soul, her corner of the universe. She had never been good at being happy, or allowing herself to be. When she made this world, she had allowed it though. After it all broke she felt like a ghost now. Not that anyone noticed that beyond her “crazy”. 

| _”I stayed there dust collected on my pinned up hair, I’m sure your a wife out there, kids and Christmas but I’m unaware because I’m right where I cause no harm, kind my business_.”|

Wanda left the town, she left all the memories of pain. She’s sure everything is normal for people out there, not that she knows, or cares. In all honesty she just wants to be alone. Not to bother anyone again.

| _”If our love died young I can’t bear witness and it’s been so long, if you ever think you got it wrong I’m right where you left me”|_

Wanda watched Pieter die in her mind. She could feel every bullet rip through him, and she couldn’t do anything about it. It was the first part of her soul she lost. Then she watched Vision die 3 times. Every time her lost a piece of herself. She was barely alive then. But when her boys died, she became a shell. She wished the universe got it wrong, but she knew it wasn’t, it was all real and painful.   
  


| _”You left me no, oh you left me no, you left me no choice but to stay here forever, you left me, you left me no, you left me no, you left me no choice but to stay here forever.”|  
_

Wanda sat on the porch. It was comfortable out here, her boys would have loved it. So much room to run around and play. But she was alone, she had no family. All she had were painful memories that trapped her in the past, but she couldn’t let go. So she sat by the lak, left by her family. Alone, where no one could hurt her but herself. 


End file.
